Changes
by moonlight09
Summary: Bella agrees to marry Edward... but what does she find out before she gets changed? Edward wants to become human? hmmm.....
1. chapter 1 Slow dancing

Chapter 1

Slow Dancing

"Say, do you want to go somewhere?" I asked Edward. "Maybe your house?"

"We've been there a lot now a days, how about somewhere else?" He answered me.

"Please?" I stared in to his beautiful eyes. "I kind of… never mind…" I said, hopeless.

"What is it my love?" he said, tilting my chin to him with his icy fingers.

"I kind of wanted you to play the piano for me…" I stopped but then continued, "I really miss hearing it." He gave me a warm smile, despite how tired he looked.

He was never really tired and I thought he was used to not sleeping. I guess he wasn't yet. The moment I saw the tired look in his caramel eyes, I knew it wasn't meant to be seen, ever. "Of course you miss it, come on, let's go" He held his hand out to me, while I took it gladly. My hands felt like fire, compared to his cold hands. Something I liked about him, a lot.

Hand in hand, we walked to his shiny car, I was about to open the door, when he held my wrist, saying,

"We've got time by our side..." He said, looking in to my confused look, "We're passing by somewhere special…" He flashed me a huge grin, revealing his perfect teeth.

After a few minutes of him carrying me in his back as he ran, I watched the beautiful view… of Edward. No matter how long I was with him already, I couldn't get enough of his beautiful face. I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, and he smiled at me as I ran my fingers through his silky hair. He loved me, I knew it. He'd already proved to me how much I mean to him and nothing's going to separate us now.

"Till death do us part" I whispered in his ear. Kind of cliché but I know he appreciates me no matter what I say. He chuckled to himself, and said:

"You don't know how tempted I am to put you on the ground and have you in my arms"

I smiled a huge smile as my cheeks turned scarlet.

When we arrived at the beautiful meadow, he put me down very gently, still thinking that I was "fragile" or "breakable".

He held my face between his cold hands, leaning his forehead on mine.

"I love you" He smiled.

"I know" I answered, "I'll never forget"

He leaned in and pressed his icy lips on mine. I deepened the kiss, but decided not to go so far since his eyes were already deep black...

I pulled away, "Edward, maybe you should go "hiking", you know, get a break from it all?" I said while watching him sigh.

"I'm fine" He said, hoping to get back to our kiss. I agreed to his kiss but pulled away a little while after. Something must be happening to the world, I am usually not the one who stops first. So, to avoid the awkward silence, I pulled his hand, guiding him under the beautiful oak tree. I sat down and he was beside me in less than a second. He looked at me in confusion as I pulled something out of my bag. He recognized it at once, it was my Ipod. I knew his music was limited to one genre, and I wanted him to explore my kind of music. I turned it on at once and slipped it in my right ear and his left. I played a song I know he knew anything about I began humming to its tune, and he sort of got the rhythm too. He was looking in my eyes once again, before I even noticed so. I stared at his beautiful face, some parts where like millions of diamonds because of the little sunlight that peeked through the tree's leaves. He caught my face again, pushing away some of the strands of hair that came in my pale face. I put my hand behind his neck… He extended one of his stone hard hands and I take it gladly, he pulled me up with what seemed to be like such little effort. I smiled at him; he was going to slow dance me to the song. Ever since my prom night, he had taught me such elegant techniques and moves that I danced well now. The earphones where still in our ears,

_Something in your eyes  
Makes me want to lose myself  
Makes me want to lose myself  
In your arms  
There's something in your voice  
Makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts  
The rest of my life  
If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've felt so alone  
If you knew how I wanted someone to come along   
And change my life the way you've done_

It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong…

He smiled to the lyrics of the beautiful song as he tightened his grip on my waist. I was now leaning against his chest, I knew he was quiet because he was listening to the way my heart was beating; which was rapidly of course. I knew he would miss the way it sounded once I was changed already. I couldn't believe it, I'm was going to be wed in 3 months… to the same man the chest I was hugging belonged to. Edward still thought I wasn't ready and I didn't want to be engaged to him. He was wrong. How dare he? I loved him so much, why does he not believe me? But I appreciate that he doesn't rush me in things like this  
"Edward?" I called out his name, feeling the butterflies in my stomach

"Mmm-hmm?" He said, giving me a kiss on the cheek several times, still continuing our romantic dance in 'our' meadow.

"Yes, Edward, I will marry you…" I said, blushing even more than before. His eyes widened and I could see his irises change color, from leather to gold. He invited me to stop our slow dancing and held me tightly in his arms.

"So this is what Alice has been hiding from me lately!" He whispered, chuckling.

A/N : Song title: Feels like Home, by Chantal Kreviazuk…


	2. chapter 2 Giggles and Fights

Giggles and Fights

Chapter 2

After our moment in the meadow, Edward took me to his home. I saw Jasper and Alice in the couch, kissing. I smiled when I saw Jasper happy when he saw me. He wasn't usually happy because of what he did to me, but I guessed today was an exemption. Talk about exemptions, Alice actually looked shy today. Even though I couldn't see her blush, I'm sure she was at least a little embarrassed.

"Hi Bella" Jasper greeted me first because Alice was too caught up in their moment. She was still quiet so Jasper elbowed her rib. I heard Edward's faint laugh as he tried to hide it. I laughed along with him because the sound of his contagious laughter was unbearable.

"Hi" I said back to Jasper.

"Forgive her" He said. I realized at once that he meant Alice. She was now looking angrily at Jasper and turned her back at him.

"C'mon, Alice, it was just a joke!" Jasper said, trying to get her arms out of their crossed position. I saw a faint smile in Alice's lips.

"Got cha!" She said sticking her tongue out like they were five year olds. Jasper smiled at her and grabbed her, carrying her upstairs.

"See you later, Bella" Alice said, giggling as Jasper tickled her.

"That was odd..." I said to Edward.

"Not really. They've been like that for a couple of days now." He answered, still laughing at them.

"I wonder why we're not like that" I said. Oh my goodness. "Did.I.Just.Say.That?" I said, terrified.

"Yes you did..." I could see his perfect teeth again, since his smile was one of the biggest I've ever seen. What was he going to do? I thought to myself, still in disbelief that I said that. Because I didn't know what to do, I hopelessly ran because I knew he would catch me anyway.

In less than a second, he caught me, tickling me to death. I loved it, even though I couldn't breath. I struggled to get loose; Amazingly, I did. He loved the chase alright. He wanted there to be a challenge of catching me, although that was impossible. So I ran, giving him exactly what he wanted. He waited for me to hide, and then started looking for me. I hid behind the sink, afraid to breathe because I knew he would hear me. He walked silently for a second, as if I couldn't see his feet. He leaned down to look under the sink (where I was).

"I found you!" he said as if we were kids playing hide and seek. I screamed when I saw his face. Even if I already saw him coming, I was still screaming because that was also part of the fun. He pulled me in his arms out of the kitchen were the sink was and I saw Rosalie in the door, looking so serious and fuming.

"What the hell are you guys doing? I was trying to get some of my beauty rest!" She screamed.

She looked angrily at Me. Her eyes were piercing me so bad already. Edward took a step in front of me, enraged. I thought it was because he read her thoughts and he's not pleased with what she was thinking.

"We were just leaving" I said, to stop the fight.

"NO! we're not!" Edward screamed, he wanted his revenge, he wanted a fight. Rosalie was prepared, they were only a few inches away from each other and Rosalie was already going to attack but strong Emmet comes to the rescue. He pulled her away, since he was stronger, he was able to. Rosalie gave Emmet a growl as he pulled her back more. I noticed how loud Edward was growling now, I too tried to pull him back, but I didn't succeed. I let go of my tight grip on him and whispered in his ear,

"Edward, please. I don't want a fight, Especially one over me." He wasn't listening he strained more. "Please?" I begged, my voice so low only vampires could hear. His arms relaxed and he faced me. He held my hand and guided me outside. Behind the door, He quickly gave me a bear hug… as I wondered what it was for.

"I'm so lucky to have you" He said to me.

While we were hugging, I saw Emmet behind the glass door "Sorry for the trouble" He mouthed me. "Don't worry about it" I mouthed back.

I just wanted to thank the following people for the inspiration and reviews:

BellsAsTheyCallMe, a-perfect-disaster, BellaxEdwardxForever

Thanks again you guys!

So sorry it took me so long before I could update…there was a black-out and all my unsaved files got deleted!


	3. chapter 3 Humanity

Humanity

Edward let go of me while Emmet waved me goodbye. I stood in front of Edward, trying to search for his thoughts. Mission failed I thought to myself when Edward noticed I was doing so and turned his back on me.

"C'mon" He said to me, walking ahead.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to catch up with his speed.

"Anywhere but here" He answered before opening his car door for me.

"Edward, please. Please calm down." I took a deep breath. "For me... please..." I begged.

I touched his hair and his eyes were turning dark again.

"You need a break." I suggested.

He silently inhaled, and went to the driver's seat.

We arrived back at my house. Yep, my old, boring house. Luckily, Charlie wasn't home. I wanted to talk to Edward or to my fiancée rather. He tried to smile when he opened the car door for me like a gentleman. His smile was oddly funny because of the way he even tried to make me think he was really smiling.

"It's not working" I said, hoping he would laugh. His smile just became more sincere but not any bigger. I led him inside the house jumping on the couch. He sat next to me very uncomfortably and I was wondering how I would cheer him up. Should I go over and hug him? Should I kiss him? Or would that be too irrational? I laughed to myself at the thought of my own thoughts. It was like when we were still new at this. Very awkward, Like when people just start a relationship which was the complete opposite of what our's was. We were like serious professionals. I didn't like non-serious relationships when everything was just like a game. Edward noticed my silent laugh and asked me why I was laughing.

"Nothing... it's just that were acting as if we're new at all this relationship stuff. Like when we have completely no idea what to do as we sit awkwardly beside each other" My smile faded when he stared at me. He pulled me in to his arms and I felt the warmth of his icy skin. Ironic isn't it? I pulled away a little and stared at his face. I noticed the deep purple rings under his eyes, they were even deeper than usual. I guess he was so stressed with me nowadays that he was totally forgetting about himself.

"I'm so selfish" I said, pulling away further and sitting on the opposite side of the couch. There I patted my lap inviting him to come to me and rest. I noticed that he hasn't said a word in quite a while and I just waited patiently to do what I wanted him to. He rested his head on my lap, laying down in the couch with his feet sticking out because of his height.

"Take a deep breath" I instructed him while he followed.

"Bella... I love you so much" He said, breaking his silence. I leaned over to him and gave him a quick but passionate kiss, and looked in to his piercing eyes once again.

"Shh now, you have to get some rest" I said, closing his eye lids with my fingers calmly.

"Wait, Bella," he said, grabbing my wrists with such gentle hands. "I want to ask your permission, I need to leave you tomorrow." He said, with such sincerity. "I don't want to, but I need to, Bella" He said, as if I would stop him from going.

"Of course! As if I wouldn't force you to go anyway" I smiled, he was feeling better, I could tell.

He looked away from me, as if he was sad again.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, of course he wasn't ok...

"Yeah... don't worry about me..." He looked at me now, with his piercing eyes. "It's just that, Rosalie can get pretty annoying at times... and... well... sometimes, I wish I were human."

I froze in shock. I quickly but gently moved out of my position and instead of his head leaning on my lap, I was now laying down beside him, face-to-face as I grabbed his hand.

"Kids nowadays... so unpredictable... as if teenagers aren't human." Charlie chuckled behind us. We both froze in shock. Edward stood up from his position as Charlie put his groceries on the table. I followed and looked at him completely weirded out that Charlie heard us. The words 'Did Charlie know' pasted all over my face. He shook his head and smiled at me, whispering,

"Exactly the opposite of what we're thinking"

I smiled and stood up, still holding his adorable hand in between both of mine.


	4. chapter 4 tears and blood

Tears for Blood

Chapter 4

Edward left early this morning, he was going hiking alone. I told him that he was bound to see Rosalie someday, but he still refused to. I went to our phone and quickly dialed Jacob's number. Jacob and I were only friends now, not like it used to be. He had found someone for him, perfect for him, actually. They were somehow opposite, but hey, opposites attract right? I quickly stopped the continuation of my day dreams before they get out of hand, as soon as I heard somebody answer the phone.

"Jake?" I said casually, but really nicely too since I was going to ask him for something.

"Hi Bella!" He answered enthusiastically. By the tone of his voice, I knew he was exited to actually talk to me in quite a long time.

"Jake, are you doing anything?" I asked. There was quite a long pause, and then I heard something. It sounded like two soft, wet things were touching each other continuously and then I herd his warm laughter.

"Jake?" I called out again, hoping he would stop those noises. It was then that I realized he had been busy. Busy kissing someone while we were on the phone. It was probably Natalie, his girlfriend. Now, I realized I was jealous of them and decided that I cool down and ask again.

"Jacob? Are you doing anything now?" what the heck am I saying, I just herd their private moment, was there anything more to be asked?

"Not really" What a lie... "Why anything you wanted?" He asked, I loved that about him, he was willing to risk anything for his friends, no matter how important what he was doing was.

"Yeah, I was...well wondering if we could meet up by the super market, I kind of need some company... but, if you're busy, no problem, I could call someone else." I said, shyly.

"Is it fine if Natalie would come along?" He asked.

"Sure" I said, very sure of myself, since she was really nice anyway.

"Meet you there in half an hour" He said, as if I could already see his big smile.

"Make it forty-five minutes; my truck's not that fast you know!" I laughed as I could hear his chuckle, almost as beautiful as Edward's...

"Bye..." He said.

"Bye..." I said, and quickly hurried to the kitchen, opened the cupboard looking for things to shop for, even though we didn't really need anything. I wrote a short, quick list, and rushed to go outside. Before I could leave the fame of the door, the phone rang.

"Crap" I mumbled.

"Hello?" I asked, irritated.

"Bella, I'll be coming home after a while, there was a sudden change of plan, long story"

"Okay, I'm running down to the store and buying a few things, bye Charlie" I said, pissed off. I quickly felt guilty but put it aside for a while, and then hung up.

As I drove quickly to the store, I saw a gang of big, dirty men chasing some people.

I didn't mind them and I parked my truck. I shut the door and ran inside. I guess I was so exited to meet him and Natalie, that I was already catching my breath when I stepped inside.

I saw them looking at some junk food and laughing at the corny jokes behind it.

"Jacob!" I said, panting. I gave him a quick hug and I shook Natalie's hand

"Isabella? Is that you? The girl I went to pre-school with?" She said, happy.

"Call me Bella" I said, hoping she gets that I meant yes.

"Nice to meet you again..." She giggled. She seemed so like the goody-two-shoes type who was always so pleasant in her choice of words. It seemed so amazing that she and Jacob got a long so well for quite a long time already. She smiled at me pleasantly again, the goodness of her would somehow show on her face. I smiled back, feeling as if my smile was no where near as beautiful as hers.

"So," Jacob said, breaking the awkward silence, "What was it you wanted to buy?"

"I got a list..." I searched through my empty pocket, fumbling. I laughed weakly and shyly as I realized the list had gone missing.

"Whatever. Ditch the grocery, shall we?" Jacob said, offering his hand to both me and Natalie.

I took his hand gladly and so did she. We walked out the grocery as I thought I saw the people I've seen a while a go. One of them was holding a gun, and as soon as Jacob saw it, he pulled the both of us inside. I refused. I thought I saw someone familiar... Charlie! It hit me, Charlie told me that he was coming home, and I put all the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Bella c'mon!" Jacob yelled as he hugged Natalie close to him.

"Charlie!!!" I screamed my lungs out as I heard a gunshot.

"Charlie?!" Jacob said, surprised. I saw Charlie on the floor, his chest bleeding.

"No..." I said, nodding my head. "NO!" I yelled, getting his gun and aiming it on the gang.

Jacob hurried to me, and tried to convince me to change my mind. I was furious, I clenched my jaw and I could feel the anger causing heartaches in my chest. I eyed the people as they were about to make a run for it, laughing. I heard Jacob's warm breath and soft voice in my ear,

"Bella, we all lost someone, revenge not gonna do you any good," I tightened the grip on the gun, "You'll go to jail... you won't be able to see the one's you love..." He hesitated, " You won't be able to see Edward" I stiffened and gave up, I put the gun down and broke down and cried on to Jacob's warm chest. Natalie put her hand on my shoulder and shot me a smile she was forcing. She knelt before me and Jacob and I knew she wanted to hug him, so I pulled away from Jacob and looked at Charlie on the ground... dead. My eyes were puffy red already and I only wanted Edward. I didn't want to call him because I knew what he was doing was important, I didn't want to make him suffer because of me.

Thanks for reading this chapter! Hoped you liked it... :)

Special Thanks to:

BriandaG., BellaAsTheyCallMe, luvthesebooks, Edward911, BellaxEdwardxForever, AsHtIsDaLe21, ladybri-bri for their support and loyalty to my work...

Thanks so much

I'll try my best to update soon, because our finals is almost near, and I need to study hard... hehe...


	5. Chapter 5 Shirt

Chapter 5

Shirt

Jacob brought me home and I told him I needed some time alone.

"Are you sure? I can call…Edward if you want?" He asked me, looking at me with such pitiful eyes.

"No, Jake… He'll come sooner or later…" I said, trying to keep the tears running down my face.

"You take care okay?" He said, holding Natalie's perfect hands. I nodded at once, How the holy hell can I take care, I'm such a klutz! Everywhere I go Danger always follows. Why? Why me? Jacob closed the door as soon as he understood that I was not going to say much more. 'He'll come sooner or later' I repeated in my head. Apparently, sooner or later wasn't the right choice of words since I saw him standing in front of me, as soon as I heard Jacob's motorcycle leave.

"Bella…. Bella… what happened?" He asked me, as if he did not know anything about it at all.

"Didn't Alice tell you this was going to happen?" I asked him with more tears flowing just looking at him stand there in front of me and not hold me in his arms.

**Edward's Pov:**

Bella, what was she saying? Alice told me all she could see was black, and took it as nothing much… then it hit me, she was with Jacob, that's why. The moment I remembered seemed to be the moment she realized too.

"Jacob…. He was with me…." She said looking at me while I walked slowly to her.

"I'm such an idiot…" She said, slapping her forehead while she collapsed on the pillow.

"Bella, this is all my fault…" I said, not being able to keep the guilt inside of me.

I hugged her and she pulled away quickly, frustrated. At me? Exactly what I deserved.

"That's not going to bring him back!" she screamed and turned away from me. I understood her, though. She wasn't really mad at me, she was just in shock, that's all, so I took a deep breath and approached her with even more gentleness. I put my hand on her shoulder and it quickly dropped to her neck and I turned her gently to me. I tilted her chin up to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked with exaggerated calmness. She giggled a bit and hid her face on my chest then she started crying again while she shook her head.

"Do you want me to take you to your room?" I asked her without any hint of humor in my voice. She nodded quickly and I carried her up the stairs.

I laid her on her soft bed letting go of her as I took a deep breath, I wanted to talk to her, and I was so used to knowing what people were thinking. But, she said she didn't want to talk.

"I'm dying here" I said, trying to make her laugh, and she did.

"Edward… I…I don't know what to say…" She said, kissing me passionately all of a sudden. I kissed her back; I didn't want her to be even sadder than she already was. She kissed my neck, going down to my collar bone, unbuttoning my shirt. That's where I drew the line. This has to stop. I held her wrists and she cried to me so I let go.

"Edward…. I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh…. It's okay, you just went a little too far Bella, I had to stop you…"

"I'm such a fool" She said, contradicting what I thought, she was an angel.

"Bella, you're just… human… people make mistakes…" I said, hoping it didn't end up in the topic where she would beg me to change her until I felt so much pity I would do it now. But instead, she did what I didn't at all expect, she kept quiet and I just held her in my arms. I felt her warmth, her beautiful, cozy, very-human like warmth. I wish I could tell her how I felt. I wanted to be human, I wanted to cry more often, I wanted to be vulnerable for a while, I want to feel ALIVE…


	6. Chapter 6 Something I Can't Become

Something I Can't Become

Chapter 6

**Edward's POV:**

I watched my Bella sleep; obsessing on each and every breath she took, trying to understand why in the world she would ever want to be a Vampire, A bloodsucker, like me. I don't understand what is it about us she longs to have, except eternal life with me. But, could she not understand that life is nothing without its meaning? Being a vampire, I give no importance to time, time that I should value if I was human. Time that goes by…time that people cry for, something cherished and wasted all at the same time. Human….I wish I could trade with her just for a day… I wonder if she would still consider being a vampire after one day of actually being one. I guess she still will, considering that she's so stubborn after all. She moved uneasily in different directions, sweat covered her face and tears falling out of her eyes. I knew my slightest touch would wake her, I gently put my hand in hers and it was a miracle, she didn't wake. Instead, she calmed down and began to drift off to sleep, allowing me to bear-hug her from behind.

After six weeks of finally seeing her recover from Charlie's death, I gave her small hints and clues about what I had been thinking and it was hard talking to her like this. I couldn't believe it, I was finally getting married… to her. She was finally agreeing with me. I didn't want to change her at all. I shuddered at the thought; I really did not want my true love to be doomed by the restless life I live. I decided to talk to her. I had found out about this place where I could be changed in to human by this black magician. I was so excited to be human that I finally spoke to Bella about it.

"Bella…I...I have to tell you something… I…" I said, stuttering, which was not usually regular. She stared at me with intent eyes, as my heart screamed out 'NO!!!'

"Bella…" She leaned in and kissed me, totally ruining the moment. I kissed her back, fast so I could get back to what I was going to say to her.

"Bella, please listen…" I sighed. She looked out the window of my car and frowned.

"I'm listening" She said, disappointed that I got a little heated up.

"I…I want to be…" I said, choking on my words. I caught her beautiful face in front of me, which reminded me of how alive she was and how I did not deserve her at all.

"Human" I finally spoke. There was an awkward pause as she searched my eyes intently.

I Looked at her and assumed she wasn't breathing again, so I let go of her for a while.

"H-human?" She asked, still staring at me with teary eyes. "W-whyy… ?" She asked me sobbing in her palms that covered her face.

"Yes, Bella. Human…" I looked away, giving her a break from our non-blinking eye contact. "I want to rest… I want wounds that I could heal… I want weaknesses… I want to have skills I actually worked for and be proud of … I want to value time… I want…"

I said, as I connected her dazzling eyes with mine again, "I want to feel… you" More tears flooded out of her eyes and I wiped them away.

"Bella, please?" I begged for her confirmation, I didn't want to do this without her knowing about it, or else, I would die with guilt.

"Edward… " She took a long pause and tried to stop her hiccups from her crying.

"Bella, calm down… I'm not in a hurry…" I said, trying to comfort her, I know how hard it must've been for her. I could wait a little longer, although my desire for this was a great accommodation in my thoughts, Bella always came first. She leaned over my chest and I kissed her hair.

"I'll wait," I whispered, both hurt and pitiful. "Anything for you" I said again, voice very low it soothed her warm ears, "My one and true love" I said, hugging her closely, feeling her body against mine, as our scents delicately mixed in the air around us. I wiped her new tears away and out my hand in hers, tangled up as she smiled at me. I smiled back, knowing what I was doing right now, having her in my arms, and taking it as slow as I could go…like I said anything for her.

Hope you liked this chapter… sorry for taking too long, but I have a lot of things to do and I'm busy with my school work… Hehe… (I guess you can't really rely that much on a thirteen year old huh:P)

BTW, I'm not superman. Not even close.

Thanks and lots of love to my loyal reviewers…. sniff I lurve you guys…

Especially to, Edward-is-mine-back-off, Edward911, Izzismitty, ReaderRabid…

THANKS!!!


	7. Chapter 7 No Matter What

No Matter What

Chapter 7

I woke up, Edward beside me, watching me attentively as his breath filled my senses as a very good wake up call.

"Good morning…" He whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Good morning…" I giggled, returning his kiss. I felt a lot better; I had time to think, last night… I thought about him, even dreamt…

He tilted my chin as usual, making my cheeks flush. I looked at him, the person right in front of me, the guy of my dreams… This was the guy who asked me for only one thing in the world and yet, it's so hard for me to do it. I looked at his perfect cheeks and held it in my palm. Eyes swelling up again, I closed my eyes, knowing I can't stand looking at his perfection anymore, and headed straightly to his chest, inhaling his wonderful scent.

"Do you really want it?" I asked, knowing this was the most stupid question ever. He let go of me and looked me in the eye.

"Yes Bella," He said, inhaling air he clearly did not need, "But I can see how much it hurts you and I don't want that, Bella." He looked away, if he was human, he would be tearing up any moment now. Then I realized by that thought that I understood at what he meant when he said he wanted to feel. So, I spoke up but before I could do so, Edward ran across the room and sat by my window, covering his eyes. He was crying, but no tears where flowing out. He looked like a little boy here. But I understood his grief and I went over to him and gave him a bear hug from behind.

"Edward, I love you…" I said, putting my chin on his shoulder. "And if you really want this… I understand. Don't worry about me, no one really does…" I said, he was alarmed and suddenly looked at me curiously, with sad, honey eyes.

"Except you!" I said, trying to make him laugh. He did, he stood up at once and held my hand, while I leaned on his toned shoulder.


End file.
